ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LtFantasmic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Zords page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Fantasmic! (Disneyland Paris version) Would you like to help me with my Disneyland Paris Fantasmic! page? Help me add more stuff for the summary, films, series, characters, etc. Ramonlle 12:34, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Bring More Enemies! LtFantasmic, We Need to Bring more Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed and Imperial Units Images to Put into All of Major Battle Gallery? Help Me If You Want To add Summaries of A Lot of Major Battles, Then, Bring Enemy Vehicles to Put itself, and then Complete all Five of Chipmunks and Chipettes video games, and TV Series. or Bring All Prince Charming's Forces and Some Decepticons and All of them, Understand? --Mysterious User 19:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Do You Want to Find Enemies, to Put into The Lists of Enemies, and Major Battles? Don't Worry Sir, I'll Bring More Bosses as Well. We Need to Help! Can You Want to Find all of Characters, Enemies, and Vehicles to All of Major Battles? Help me if i Gonna Add Summaries Rebel Units, Heroes, Villains, etc. We Have to Do Something! Magnus User 23:20, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Can we talk, please? Why do you want my page, Mickey Mouse Tuba Band, deleted? I really don't see why it's so bad. Explain it to me Boy-Yo 22:57, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I need you to Do Something. You Need to Remove it now, For Example, Remove adult Ronno image only, over the Lists of characters. are You Sure? Magnus User 15:58, March 24, 2012 (UTC) The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue Scripts Can You the Script for Three Seasonals Versions of The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue, Please? List of Major Battles Would You Find the pictures to Put into Gallery of All of The Major Battles, Please? Help me add Some pictures for Heroes, Allies, Enemies, Villains, etc. LtFantasmic, Do You want to Put the Images into Major battles in The Real world, or Some Other Worlds? we can Create More Major Battles as well. Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales It's better if the Peanuts gang is joined by the VeggieTales gang. TheMrRamonlle 11:34, December 14, 2011 (UTC) 'YOUTHENGER' Why do you want this page deleted: http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/Youthenger:_Time_to_Grow_Up%3F!:_The_Movie I really don't see why it's bad. Why? You didn't like it? But I do.Gameking18 16:55, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Beach Party at Walt Disney World (remake) Thanks for editing some of my pages! And by the way, would you mind if you can help me edit and finish the plot of the Beach Party at Walt Disney World remake? Because I'm not yet finished. So edit and finish the plot for the film remake and you can even do the script of it (but remember, there should be long conversations, because it's a film). Thanks again! TheMrRamonlle 15:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC)TheMrRamonlle Cartoon alll stars adventures is my tv show idea so don't mess with my stuff. Inavder Pucca My ides are not dumb Cartoons all stars adventures is my idea it is not a movie and it is not a squel to cartoon all stars to the rescue. Inavder Pucca Script for The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue Hi, Can U Please the Script of The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue (Original, Summer and Christmas) Versions. Because I Did the Post Show Script for The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue Called Progress City Model. ABOUT YOUTHENGER AND THE POWER RANGERS FILM(YOU KNOW,MY IDEAS...) You know, Youthenger: The Movie: Time to Grow Up?! and Power Rangers (film) are my ideas, so don't mess with them. And they are NOT dumb! For Youthenger: The Movie:Time to Grow Up?!, 1: There IS a previous-Super Sentai team up called Gokaiger Quest 1: Youthenger! Super Sentai vs Black Cross Army!, and it's better than Youthenger: The Movie: Super Sentai to the Rescue! The next anniversary won't happen on those two movies. Gokaiger Quest 1 is for the Gokaigers who are searching for post-Gokaiger powers. And 2: Remember these two Sentai films: Goseiger: Epic on the Movie! and Gokaiger: The Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship!? These two movies independently starred the respective Super Sentai teams themselves, and I think Youthenger: The Movie: Time to Grow Up?! should do the same. I hope the administrators of Idea Wiki don't delete this page. And, as for Power Rangers (film), I wanted this movie to be live-action, not animated, and Disney does NOT own Power Rangers anymore, Saban does! And you say it's an act of betrayal, hahahahaha---um, no it's not! You may not know this, but when Disney bought Saban, Fox Family, and News Corporation, they never wanted Power Rangers in the first place. All they just wanted was Fox Family and News Corporation, but the Power Rangers franchise got absorbed in the deal for some reason. Power Rangers somehow ruined Disney's taste and image, thanks to its trademark violence, and the promotion was kind of weak and flat. A lot of Power Rangers fans were upset, even though they didn't intentionally hate Wild Force, which was Disney's first Power Rangers season. But, the fans did hate RPM. So, Disney pulled the plug out of Power Rangers in 2009, and brought back Saban in 2010. And Power Rangers got rebooted in 2011, starting with Samurai, and promotion was higher than ever. There, I hope this message helps, and Invader Pucca also told you to stop messing with his Cartoon All-Stars and Cartoon i pad fighters pages. You should do the same to my Youthenger pages and the Power Rangers film page. Thank you! 'Disney's Circus of Mouse' I did the Circus of Mouse as an animated remake of the original 1994 video. Wanna help me with it? Like my reamkes I added more songs and more characters to this film. TheMrRamonlle 12:26, March 30, 2012 (UTC) The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue Script (3 Versions) Can U Please the Script of The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue (Original, Summer and Christmas) Versions. Because I Did the Post Show Script for The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue Called Progress City The Hong Kong Disneyland Electrical Parade Hey LtFantasmic! I did the Electrical Parade for Hong Kong Disneyland, since the park doesn't have one like the others. It's different from the others. Toonking1985 is Pissed at You Hey You Why Did You Did That to my Jackass in Walt Disney World page. Toonking1985 20:40, January 10, 2013 (UTC) BMGrammy Agree with me, Jackass Should Be Banned in USA. --LtFantasmic (talk) 03:54, January 17, 2013 (UTC) WHY DO YOU FLIPPING KEEP DOING THAT TO MY JACKASS PAGES LTFANTASMIC ARE YPU TRYING TO GET ME ANGRY Toonking1985 12:29, January 17, 2013 (UTC) IM NOT KIDDING LEAVE MY PAGE ALONE YOU ANNOYING IDIOT (EENEFAN1108) You're being prejudice. --LtFantasmic (talk) 20:13, February 25, 2013 (UTC)